


Guts

by QueenHusband



Category: Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, M/M, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Fingering, m!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Amanda and Adam have been missing for months, and no one's more worried about them than Maria.|#noncontober Day 19: Mindbreak| |MIND THE TAGS|
Relationships: Adam | Tito/Jamie | Rion, Amanda | Tina/Jamie | Rion (Harvest Moon), Maria/Amanda | Tina
Kudos: 2





	Guts

Maria has nothing but time these days, the disappearances weighing on her mind more heavily today than ever before. It's the first rain of Spring, and a time for farmers all over to take a breather from working the fields. Poor Ellen, Bob, and Blue must be particularly relieved as they've been left temporarily in charge of Sunny Farm till Amanda and Adam return... Whenever that will be. The search parties have been dying down as of late. It's been over eighty days after all, and after the long, lonely winter most villagers have lost all hope of finding them alive. Maybe the brother-sister pair got lost hiking the mountains? Or fell and injured themselves somewhere? Such idle gossip. Maria would always fall deep into prayer whenever the subject comes up. What else can she do? She wants more than anyone to see Amanda stride into the library with a smile that can light up even the darkest caves. Amanda is her moonstone, her guiding light. Maria sighs softly to herself as she pushes another book into an old shelf. 

She wants to hear the brunette cheerfully call her name again as she used to...

On rainy days such as this, the young farm girl would always bring her a gift and a story, sharing her thoughts on the last book Maria recommended. Amanda always loved her recommendations. They have similar tastes in everything but love. Maria learned that the hard way, after being rejected. She never realized how _painful_ rejection could be until then. It saddens her more that that's the last interaction they had before she up and vanished. So on this day, it only makes sense her loneliness blossoms till its petals overshadow her, casting away the sun from her heart like the stormy clouds in the afternoon sky. Maria furrows her brow, dips her head low in silent prayer.

Should she...

Is it too soon...

It's been over eighty days...

Slowly opening her golden eyes, her face smooths over into a mask of neutrality, her mind made up. She dons her yellow rainjacket and ducks out of the library, locking it before briskly following the path to Jamie's Ranch. The taciturn rancher has always had somewhat of a nasty reputation among the villages, but that's softened in time with the twins' disappearance. No one's scoured more ground than Jamie, leading many to believe that perhaps he cares more for his rivals than he let on. Maria often asked Jamie regarding his progress, but his answer never changes. She hopes today will be different, though the man's deepening scowl at noticing her approach doesn't exactly scream _good news_.

"Good afternoon," she says, resting her hands gingerly atop the soaked wooden fencepost. 

Jamie's eying her warily from the other side, having just picked a few strawberries. He's got a whole basket laden with them hanging from one arm. "What are you doing here?" he scoffs, though he knows exactly why she's there.

Maria doesn't let his surly demeanor deter her, "Tell me, have you made any progress?"

"Who do you think I am?" he rolls his eyes, jumping the fence without dropping a single strawberry. He gestures for her to follow. "I've been making progress all this time... I guess now's as good a time as any. Come inside."

By inside, she thought he meant his farmhouse, so when he heads instead toward the barn her eyes knit together in confusion. Jamie hangs up the basket on a hook high on the wall so the animals won't get into it, and grabs a hoe to start shuffling around some dirt in the corner. All her questions are answered when a trap door gradually reveals itself, looking ancient but sturdy. Jamie chucks the hoe aside, pulling a small flashlight from somewhere under his poncho as he ushers Maria aside to close and lock the barn doors from the inside. It's unnerving being swallowed up by darkness in the dank old barn, but Jamie's motioning her to follow him down the ominous stone steps. At the foot of the stairs, he stops her, leaving her in darkness to wander further into the room. Her skin is crawling and for once she's beginning to wonder if maybe Jamie's not a little more off than she's ready to handle. Suddenly a dim light floods the room as the purple-haired rancher clicks on an overhead light. Her heart instinctively drops at the sight of three figures in the room, only to relax when she sees it's only Amanda and Adam.

The twins are sitting naked on beds of hay like docile cows on opposite sides of the room. They're collared to chains just long enough to allow them to lie down and, to Maria's displeasure, their gaunt figures suggest they haven't been eating proper meals. This is _not_ the radiant Amanda she's been pining to see for over two months. "Jamie," she says in an accusatory tone, "How could you let them get this thin?"

Jamie rolls his eyes, pocketing his flashlight with a shrug. "Part of the training. If you got a problem with it, _you_ can take over."

At the sound of her voice, Amanda raised her head to look at her, but the farmer girl's eyes are distant and lacking recognition. Maria smiles at her, but the girl has no response, which is disheartening, to say the least. "By the Goddess... she doesn't even know who I am."

"Well she hasn't seen you in like two months. She's an idiot to begin with, so give her a break, will ya?" Jamie squats down next to Amanda, making the girl flinch away on instinct. "Say hi to your future wife, idiot."

"Hi," Amanda says through a cracked voice, though her eyes are fixated on Jamie.

"Amanda, do you remember me?" Maria kneels next to her with a soft smile painted on her lips.

It takes a moment for Amanda to reluctantly tear her eyes from her captor, watching Maria with uncertainty. It takes longer than Maria would like, but recognition gradually dawns as the girl's mouth slacks open. "M-Maria."

Maria flushes at the sound of her name, taking Amanda's hands in hers despite the way the girl flinches at the touch. "I'm so happy you remember me."

"Maria," Amanda repeats softly, over and over like a prayer. 

"Maria's here to save you," taunts Jamie with a toothy grin, to which he earns a glare from the village librarian. He returns her a flat look. "Hmph. You humans have no sense of humor..." The sour look doesn't last long. Though he was reluctant at first, now that Maria's here he's growing more and more excited for her to see the fruits of his labor. He grins devilishly, grabbing onto Amanda's ample breasts. "Hey, wanna give her a test run?"

The librarian furrows her brows, opening her mouth as though to scold him, but her burgeoning curiosity gets the better of her. "You mean..."

"Alright Amanda, show Maria everything you've learned," he gives the girl one last squeeze before shoving her forwards.

Amanda stumbles to her hands and knees but quickly scampers up to sweep Maria into a deep kiss. Golden eyes blow wide open at the sudden aggression, though Maria soon melts into the kiss. It's deep and tender and everything she could have ever asked for. It's hard to believe this is the same person who rejected her last year. Amanda is moaning and groping her over her dress, pulling her down onto the makeshift bedding. Maria can't help but giggle as the girl kisses down her neck, paying careful attention to her quickening pulse. These are all new sensations to her, well worth the wait. She wants nothing more than to tear her clothes off and... Oh, but Jamie's here. It wouldn't be very ladylike... It's regrettable, but Maria steels herself to push Amanda gently till the girl's panting and staring down at her with questioning eyes. There's a wild look of desperation in those glassy brown orbs, worry at having done something wrong. Maria strokes her cheek with a sigh, "Don't look at me like that... We can't do that here."

 _Oh, how I hate to leave her like this..._ Maria pauses, sitting up and brushing the hay from her hair and dress. Now she's got a better idea. She wrangles Amanda into a kneeling position on her hands and knees, herself kneeling at her side. 

"Tell me if you like this," she says with a warm smile, curving a hand round the girl's buttocks to slip her middle finger in her cunt. Amanda flinches at first but soon relaxes, spreading her knees apart for better access. Maria brightens, working her finger gently till it gets slick. Amanda's mewl is sickly sweet as she moves back against the prodding digit, begging for a second. And who's Maria to say no to that?

"Progress enough for you?" asks Jamie, smug as ever. His question goes unanswered though, which is annoying, but he figures they can resume their plotting once the deed is done. For all her holier-than-thou attitude, Maria sure can be shameless when it gets down to it. Speaking of shameless... With a smirk, he turns his attention to Adam, who's been trying his damndest to be as still and quiet as possible. To be forgotten. Unfortunately for him, Jamie always favored him most. Jamie casually drops to a squat next to him, reveling in the way he jumps--almost imperceptible to anyone else. "Heh. Did you think I forgot about you?"

Adam weakly shakes his head, hugging his knees tighter to his chest to make himself smaller. 

"Look at you. What happened? I thought you were a badass," Jamie chuckles, his hands vanishing beneath his poncho.

Immediately Adam kicks away, frantically pressing his back hard against the stone wall of the basement. He's shaking his head wildly, already tearing up as he mumbles, "No, no, Jamie, don't--"

"Hah?" Jamie cocks a brow.

"Please," tears threaten to spill down his cheeks as Adam swallows hard, "Don't, please..."

"Oh my Goddess... What are you so afraid of--this?" Jamie pulls out his favorite pocket knife, flicking it open and giving the blade a twirl. "You're such a fucking baby. Grow up."

He inches closer, sending Adam into a fit of shudders. The brunette's begging and pleading but his words mix together and made no damn sense. Jamie's scowl deepens as he grabs his old rival by the throat, pinning him to the floor. He presses the flat side of the blade under the boy's ribs, flat against an old scar that's long since healed. There are scars like this all over Adam's body, but they're all old and barely even noticeable, so really what's the fuss over a little pocket knife? Jamie scoffs, letting the blade drop into the hay. "There. Feel _safe_ now?"

His act of goodwill doesn't win him any favors, but he never expected courage from the guy who failed to save the Harvest Goddess. All mouth and no action. He wants to fuck the shit out of him, but Amanda's obnoxious moaning in the background doesn't exactly set the mood for him. Still, he supposes it's only fair Adam gets a little something while they're down here.

Jamie forces him to kneel the same way as his sister, only facing the opposite wall. He mirrors Maria's stance almost exactly, sucking in his fore and middle fingers to get them nice and wet. "I don't wanna hear any disgusting sounds out of you, got it?" he growls before jamming his middle finger into Adam's puckered asshole. It swallows him greedily, already used to much larger things. Adam sucks in a breath to steady himself as the second finger slides in, feeling them thrust deep and curving, feeling around for that dreaded spot. Jamie hits his prostate, watching in perverse delight as Adam squirms, desperately muffling the noises rumbling in his throat. Jamie's buried to the knuckle, massaging the prostate with mock intimacy. Deep, languid, the same way he loves to grind into him with his cock. Jamie hardens in his pants despite himself.

Adam's biting his lip so hard it bleeds, a dark drop of blood trailing down his chin. He doesn't make a single sound, unlike his sister who's wanton moans are bouncing off the walls. Amanda's buried her face to the back of her hands, wriggling her hips against Maria, now three fingers knuckle-deep in her dripping cunt. "Ma--Maria, _ahhh_ ," tears roll down her cheeks as she bodily shudders under the force of her second orgasm. Maria's panting heavily, a trail of drool sliding down her chin utterly lost in the feel of the girl's walls trembling and tightening around her fingers. 

"Fucking slut," Jamie mutters under his breath as he works Adam's ass. He can see the boy's hard as a rock, pre-cum dripping from his cock and soiling perfectly good hay. "Heh. Not like you're any better. Look at you, fucking slut."

Adam barely suppresses a whimper, he can only silently cry as his body leans into the touch against his will. It builds and builds until it's too much, unable to swallow the strangled moan as he comes, dick untouched. His cheeks burn with shame as he crumples into a fetal position the moment Jamie pulls out. It's a marvel how cis dudes get spent so easily but cis girls can come back to back. Nature's bullshit, Jamie decides, watching the two across the room with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey, hey, wrap it up," he shouts, earning a deathly glare. He just motions to his wrist like he's got a watch. _Wrap it up._

Maria suppresses a low growl, which wouldn't at all be in her character, before whispering sweetly to her love, "I'm sorry Amanda, I promise it'll be all over soon." 

Amanda mewls back something nonsensical, still wrapped up in the sensations of being fucked from behind. Her legs shake as she comes a third time, the fluid sliding messily down her inner thighs. Maria bites her lip, gently pushing the girl down to lie on her back, bending forward to give her one last kiss before, very reluctantly, rising to her feet. Her downturned eyes fill with sorrow at the thought of leaving the poor girl here. She wants nothing more than to carry her up those stairs and feed her, bathe her, give her all the love she's been missing till now.

"All done?" Jamie's impatient nagging cuts through her thoughts.

Maria sighs, nodding slowly. "For now."

"Great. Hope you realize I'm the one who's gotta clean up after you," Jamie grumbles, clicking off the light before fishing out his flashlight.

Maria moves to follow him when a desperate cry halts her steps. "Maria, please! Please... d-don't leave me alone!" Her heart clenches in her chest--Amanda's voice is cracking in genuine desperation. She's terrified of her leaving and for a moment, Maria considers running back down to hold her in the dark. Amanda's crying, screaming her name, but Maria simply steels her mind against it. Her hands clench into fists at her sides as her face melts into her usual pacifying smile. "I'll be back, Amanda. I love you," she says in a sing-song voice without looking back.

Jamie lets the trap door fall with a bang and locks it, setting to work covering it up with dirt and hay. "You know, you're fucking scary when you want to be," he says, cocking an eyebrow at the librarian.

"I'm not nearly as heartless as you are," she counters.

"Point taken." Once satisfied with his cover job, he stumbles his way to the door, unlocking it with a grimace as daylight floods the barn. The rain's all but stopped and the sun's out from its hiding place, shining down on the fields in full force. Jamie wipes his hands on his poncho, giving Maria a matter-of-fact look. "By the way, your girl's pregnant."

Maria stiffens, "Isn't that too soon?"

"Eh, it's fine. She won't be showing for weeks. Besides, you've seen 'em. They're basically ready."

"That is true..."

Miraculously, Jamie will find them washed up on the shores of the local beach. They'll have lost all memory of what happened, but everyone will gladly help them in any way they can. Jamie and Amanda will fall in love and have a shotgun wedding, followed shortly after by Maria and Adam...

"Is more or less how it'll go. Just gotta brush up on their acting skills a bit," Jamie spits into the dirt, earning yet another glare. "You better hold up your end of the bargain."

Maria sniffs, turning up her nose. "Of course, Goddess willing. Whenever you have an adequate sperm sample."

"Hey, I want a boy, you got that?"

" _That_ is up to the Harvest Goddess to decide."

"Trust me, she wouldn't want anything to do with this mess."

The two continue to bicker, all the while the twins languish beneath their feet. Adam slowly uncurls his body, rolling over to his other side only to flinch when his stomach meets cold metal. He feels around in the dark, shocked to find in his grip the unmistakable feel of Jamie's pocket knife. So many emotions battle for dominance: fear, elation, dread, hope. His first instinct is to call for his sister, but the girl's long been broken. She won't ever respond, no matter what he says, and he knows not what he'd even say to her if he tries. His hands tremble around the solid blade. If he somehow manages to overpower Jamie...unlikely, considering he's lost so much weight. Even if he could, they'd die of starvation. Only Jamie has the keys to their bonds, and that's hidden away somewhere in the man's farmhouse. He could hide it in the hay, wait for the rare moments he's unchained for his "walk" in the barn...but what if Jamie realizes it's missing before then? 

The more he plots, the more he doubts himself, his heart racing wild in an ever-building panic because frankly, even the thought of seeing Jamie's shadow darkening the stairs again is more than he can bear. His entire being burns in shame at the knowledge he no longer has the guts to do what's needed.

He knows in his heart he can never raise a hand to Jamie again.

He can never hurt Jamie, but...

But.

Adam's hands cease their trembling as eery calm washes over him. He turns the blade over in his hand, his eyes gradually adjusting to the dark. His veins protrude from his bony wrists in a siren call.

_Maybe I... don't need to hurt Jamie at all._

It's not the first time he's thought about dying, but it _could_ be the last...


End file.
